


Found

by Servena



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Carpathia, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Searching for Someone, Survival, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: She can’t stop searching.





	Found

She can’t stop searching.

Dimly she’s aware that her mother is following her as she makes her way over the deck, that she keeps talking to her – „Rose – Rose, stop – you’ve lost your blanket – honey, you will catch your death!“ – but her voice sounds so far away. The upper decks of the _Carpathia_ are packed with survivors, shaking women and grim men and screaming children. She pushes through them as she searches for a familiar face, but the ones she looks into are all strangers – yet similar in their paleness, with wide eyes and cheeks bearing the marks of tears.

She tries to catch the attention of a marine – “Excuse me, Sir, have you seen a young man, he’s blond, about this tall” – but the man doesn’t even notice her presence as he is bombarded with questions all around him, about what will happen to them now but mostly about people that are missing – “Have you seen a girl, she wears a blue dress, she’s is six year’s old, she’s six!” – “My wife, have you seen my wife? Has anyone seen my wife?” – “I’m looking for my husband!”

Names are shouted as people desperately try to find each other – “Marie? Marie!” and “William!” and the wailing of a child crying for its mother – and she joins the chorus, yelling “Jack!” at the top of her lungs, but her feeble voice drowns between the others.

Finally she reaches the bow of the ship and takes hold of the railing, leaning forward until she can see the dark, cold water being moved by the giant screws below. A thought crosses her mind – she could jump off, she could finish what she had planned all along and then they can be together – but she has to know first, she has to be sure.

Here her mother catches up with her, grabbing her arm and shaking her, repeating her name – “Rose, Rose, can you hear me? Be reasonable! Come down below where it’s warm, you’re in shock, everything will be fine” – but the words are not understood and then she doesn’t look at her mother’s face but past it, because there he is – there he is.

A strangled sob rises out of her chest as she frees herself of her mother’s grip and then she’s stumbling forward and he is shoving people out of the way and she’s gasping “Jack, Jack” while he shouts “Rose!” and then they’re in each other’s arms.

His skin feels so cold under her touch but she can feel his heart beating in his chest as she presses her hand to it and then he is kissing her, pressing his lips to hers until she forgets how to breathe.

“You’re alive”, he says as their lips come apart much too soon, “you’re alive!” His voice is filled with disbelief, his eyes still wide with fright. “I was looking for you!”

“They brought me into one of the first lifeboats. I was trying to find you, but…” He leans closer to catch quiet words over the noise around them and she pulls him closer desperately. “Never leave me again”, she whispers into his ear, “never, swear it!”

“I won’t”, he says, holding her tight. “’ll stay with you forever.”

“Do you promise?” she asks urgently. She is shaking in his arms, but she doesn’t feel the cold anymore.

He pulls away to look at her. “I promise. I swear it on everything that is dear to me, and that’s only you!”

She meets his gaze without blinking. “Then marry me.”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. I’ll do it right here if you can find us a priest!” And then he laughs.

It’s the most beautiful sound she has ever heard.


End file.
